


A Study in Depravity

by dhazellouise, PolyFanatic (dhazellouise), Rare Pair Central (dhazellouise)



Series: The Many Men of Davina Claire [5]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Compulsion, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Mind Control, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/PolyFanatic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/Rare%20Pair%20Central
Summary: The enmity between Niklaus and Davina finally came to a head. Elijah should have known that letting Niklaus punished the witch would only tempt his brother all the more.Now, Elijah was dragged alongside them as the two bitter enemies went down a path that they could never return from, where they soon succumbed to their most darkest urges.(Klaus x Davina x Elijah)
Relationships: Davina Claire/Elijah Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Klaus Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Davina Claire/Elijah Mikaelson
Series: The Many Men of Davina Claire [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794931
Comments: 21
Kudos: 51





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

"Just ten more hours, Niklaus…" Elijah informed, glancing momentarily towards his brother who was currently sitting beside him on the passenger seat.

Klaus remained surprisingly quiet when they left New Orleans. Elijah could feel his brother's increasing uneasiness at the prospect of confronting their father once again.

Meanwhile, Elijah peered through the rearview mirror to check on the young witch at the back of the car. Davina Claire was looking out the window and appeared to be bristling in silence after being forcefully dragged in their journey with magic-blocking manacles wrapped around her wrists.

Davina Claire was the reason all three of them were travelling to Mystic Falls. For whatever reason, the young witch had told them about Mikael's plan to use the collapsing Other Side inable for him to return to the living world. Klaus had immediately called the Bennett witch to confirm this fact and as soon as they realized that the Harvest Girl wasn't completely lying to them, Elijah and Klaus had instantly decided to leave for Mystic Falls with the intent to prevent Mikael from returning back to life. So they left Rebekah to take care of Hayley and the unborn baby while they quickly went on their journey.

They could have flown to Virginia but with the Other Side slowly collapsing and the magic getting unstable, the weather was getting too unpredictable. It was not an ideal way to travel when the chance of their private plane crashing along the way would just delay them. More than that, Elijah didn't want a dead witch in his hands.

Of course, they had to include a reluctant witch in their travel plans. They choose to keep Davina by their side to learn more about her true intention and perhaps as an added precaution against Mikael. At the moment, the young witch was clearly both angry and unhappy to be there with them.

"How many hours exactly?"

Elijah heard the girl asked in obvious impatience. He was about to reply when Klaus answered her before he could.

"Davina, love, you were a better company when you were trying very hard to pretend that my brother and I don't exist for more than an hour. So I advise you to keep it that way until we reach our destination, lest you will find yourself without a tongue sooner than you might think," Klaus stated.

Elijah glanced at the mirror in time to see the girl's reaction and wasn't surprised to see the girl opening her mouth to deliver an angry retort at Klaus.

With him still driving, Elijah inwardly sighed at the thought of listening to hours of Klaus and Davina bickering. After months of watching them go at each other's throat repeatedly, Elijah began to suspect that the two probably secretly enjoyed their constant clashes far too much than they wanted to admit. The tension between the two was nearly explosive and if he didn't know any better, Klaus was clearly torn between considering killing the witch permanently, or doing something else to put the girl in her place. 

"Your threats are getting old Klaus. Well, I'm not surprised, considering that you are more than a thousand years old already. So I think you better come up with something new, _old man_...because your senility is showing," The girl responded in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

_Inciting my brother's wrath won't do you no good, little witch._ Elijah wanted to warn Davina but he didn't have the chance to say anything when he sensed the palpable spike of rage coming from his brother at the witch's provocation.

As expected, Klaus didn't take the insult very well. The growl was only the warning Elijah got right before Klaus pulled his seat all the way back in seconds, where the Original hybrid then climbed right in the back seat with Davina. The young witch tried to escape from his furious brother but Klaus simply pushed her against the sidedoor none-too-gently.

"Brother, don't you dare kill her," Elijah stated hastily as he watched from the rearview mirror when Klaus wrapped his hand around the girl's throat.

"What will you have me do then, Elijah?! She just called me senile! I can't very well ignore her blatant disrespect! She deserves some form of punishment for daring to insult me!" Klaus snarled angrily.

Elijah watched as his brother tightened his grip around the girl's throat until the young witch was gasping for breath. The girl tried to pry his brother's hand away from her but his hybrid brother was too strong for her.

"Then, punish her, just don't kill her yet. She might be of use to us when we get to Mystic Falls." He reasoned with his brother.

"I think she is more of use to us dead than alive, brother! How many times must we allow her to live despite her many attempts to neutralize us?" Klaus fired back.

Elijah observed how his brother's eyes flashed gold as Klaus glared daggers at the still struggling witch in his hand. Davina looked like she was about to suffocate and Elijah couldn't let his brother kill the girl even though she had been a persistent menace, a deadly thorn on his family's side since they returned to New Orleans.

"I agree that the girl has been a complete nuisance these past months but you must let her go, Niklaus. Marcellus, and even the bartender you are quite fond of - _Camille_ , was it? She will not be happy when she finds out that you killed the witch. So kindly stop choking the girl before she dies of asphyxiation, brother." Elijah stated calmly and noted how Klaus seemed to listen the moment he mentioned the bartender's name.

He observed as Klaus reluctantly released his tight hold on the girl's throat just enough for the witch to breathe properly again. "Punish her if you must, but do not kill her yet, Niklaus."

"Then, what will be the fitting punishment for her, brother?" Klaus asked in a cold voice.

Elijah could still sense his brother seething in anger but it was mellowed down.

"If I had been the one she insulted, I would have spanked her." Elijah said without thinking much of it.

However, as soon as he suggested this to his brother, Elijah suddenly felt a sudden ominous feeling settle at the pit of his stomach when he noticed the dark gleam in Klaus' eyes as his hybrid brother considered his words.

"I think I agree with you brother, the little witch here definitely needs spanking." Klaus replied with a sadistic grin on his face.

The ominous feeling in his gut intensified and Elijah instantly knew that he made a mistake for even suggesting this option to his brother. In their thousands years of existence, Elijah had seen the many depraved things his hybrid brother had done. In fact, he had been dragged to do unspeakable acts alongside his brother more often than not and not even blink at the lengths Klaus would show his wicked predilections.

However, as soon as Klaus took his suggestion to heart, Elijah realized that he was leading his brother straight into something that Klaus would definitely enjoy. Perhaps far too much for his liking.

Elijah knew that Klaus was a complete sadist. However, Klaus' sadistic nature didn't only include torturing and killing people at his leisure, but his brother also liked to extend this to his sexual activities as well. Elijah knew for a fact that Klaus loved to spank the women he bedded, preferably when they were on restraints.

With Davina wearing the magic-blocking manacles around her wrists, Elijah could only imagine how his brother would react the moment Klaus unleashed his sadistic side on the young witch.

This would certainly not go well at all.

Hence, the thought of subjecting Davina to Klaus' punishment. Elijah instantly knew that Klaus would not be able to resist doing more than punishing the little witch, especially if Davina responded in a certain way that was far too tempting for his sadistic brother.

"Time for some punishment, little witch."

Elijah heard Klaus growl at the girl and he was about ready to utter a protest, when his brother moved all of a sudden. Klaus pulled the girl towards him before Elijah could do or say anything else. In a flash, his hybrid brother had taken the young witch across his lap and lifted up her skirt to reveal a white lacy undergarment underneath.

He could only feel worry for the witch when he recognized the dark look that flashed across Klaus' face when his brother slowly cast a reluctant appreciative glance at the witch's lean thighs and her exposed derriere.

And yes. Elijah silently admitted that the witch had a lovely derriere.

"NO!" The witch instantly shouted while she wriggled against Klaus' hold. "Don't you even dare do it, you bastard! I'm not a child!"

"Shut up, little witch! Be grateful that I'm only going to spank you instead of killing you!" Klaus snapped in anger.

Elijah pushed his foot down on the brake pedal with the intent to stop his brother, but it was far too late. Klaus was already bringing down a hand on the witch's bottom with such force that the witch couldn't help but cry out in pain soon after.

The moment Elijah heard the witch's piercing cry and saw the way the girl arched her back beneath Klaus' punishing hand. Elijah could only feel a sense of dread when he noticed the sudden hungry look on Klaus' face and his brother's rapid breathing when Klaus continued to spank the witch.

There was no denying it now. Elijah felt like he had just led his hybrid brother straight into something that he could not resist.

Elijah was certain that Klaus would completely ruin the innocent witch before they returned to New Orlean

* * *


	2. Lesson in Humility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -wherein Klaus has another form of punishment for Davina in mind

_**SLAP!** _

Another jolt of pain radiated through her and Davina couldn't help but cry out loud as Klaus' landed another slap on her butt. It was starting to get sore and Davina tried to wriggle out of Klaus' punishing hold, but he was far too strong.

"You need to learn your place, Harvest Girl." Klaus' snarled at her.

_**SLAP!** _

She let out another pained gasp. Unable to stop it, Davina started crying silently from both pain and humiliation. It was only her pride that prevented Davina from openly begging Klaus to stop. She won't let the goddamn bastard the satisfaction of hearing her beg.

"If you try to insult me again, I will do more than spank you, little witch," The Original Hybrid threatened.

_**SLAP!** _

Davina whimpered.

Suddenly, there was the sound of the car door opening. Davina didn't even realize that the car had stopped moving until she heard Elijah saying sharply, "That's enough Niklaus!"

At Elijah's words, Davina felt a spark of hope when she realized the elder Original Vampire was trying to stop his hybrid brother. However, those feelings swiftly vanished when Klaus ignored Elijah and continued to spank her. The hybrid clearly didn't want to stop punishing her anytime soon.

_**SLAP!** _

Once more, a shout tore free from her lips while Davina could no longer hold back the flood of tears that streamed down her cheeks.

"Why are you trying to stop me, Elijah?! You were the one who suggested spanking the witch!"

She heard Klaus snapped at his older brother.

As Klaus temporarily paused from punishing her, Davina tried to roll out of Klaus' lap but the hybrid instantly stopped her before she could get away from him. Klaus ended up grabbing her by the waist and pinned her back down on his lap, where she finally noticed something hard pressing against her stomach. However, she didn't have time to figure out what it was, not when Klaus turned his attention back to her.

"Don't you even think about escaping, Davina. I'm not quite done with you yet," Klaus growled at her.

"LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD!" She screamed at him but Klaus' only response was to bring down his hand on her again.

_**SLAP!** _

At once, Davina's spine arch instinctively while she moaned in pain.

"What did I say about insulting me, little witch?" Klaus asked her in a dangerous tone.

She didn't have anything else to say when her focus was primarily on the radiating pain from her bruised butt.

Meanwhile, Davina heard Elijah saying once more, "Niklaus, I think you have punished her enough."

"Will you stop interfering with me brother?! If you don't want to watch me spank the girl, then you can very well leave Elijah!"

"Niklaus -" Elijah started to argue but Klaus cut him off.

"Either you watch me punish the witch or you can leave!"

There was a momentary silence right before Davina caught Elijah's monotonous answer.

"Very well, brother. I will let you deal with her alone, but be sure not to kill the witch after you are done punishing her. I will give you fifteen minutes Niklaus. No more than that."

Then, before Davina could call out or ask Elijah not to leave her with his ruthless brother, the noble Original left without saying anything to her.

Now, Davina felt an icy feeling crept up her limbs when she was suddenly left alone with the Original Hybrid, who was more than eager to resume her punishment.

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes..." Klaus said in a sadistic voice and Davina wasn't given a warning at all when the Hybrid started spanking her again. This time, he put a lot of more strength behind it and Davina ended up writhing and crying out loud.

_**SLAP!** _

"You should have thought better about insulting me, Davina."

_**SLAP!** _

"After this, I hope you learn your lesson and you wouldn't dare do something that would earn my wrath,"

_**SLAP!** _

"You have no idea what I am capable of, little witch. So you better tread carefully around me because I can do worse than spanking you the next time you step on my toes."

_**SLAP!** _

Davina was crying freely now. However, as she listened to Klaus' entire monologue. A sudden all-consuming rage slowly built up inside her. If Klaus was expecting her to be afraid of him, then he thought wrong. Davina was a survivor and one thing she learned during her temporary stint with death was rage and revenge was a good motivator to accomplishing anything.

_**SLAP!** _

"You won't stand against me. A thousand year old Original Hybrid. So you need to learn your place in this world, Harvest Girl, which is at the bottom of the food chain while I stand at the very top."

As she listened to him, Davina couldn't suppress the bubble of hysterical laughter from leaving her lips. She was crying and laughing at the same time. Davina Claire finally snapped and now she couldn't stop the words that tumbled off her lips in reply to Klaus' statement.

" _You?_ At the very top of the food chain? Don't make me laugh! Mikael told me all about you Klaus Mikaelson! You are nothing but a man-child! A bastard with Daddy issues! Mikael said that you've been grovelling for a bit of love from him while he throws them at you like a dog he thinks you are!" Davina spat at him and she wasn't surprised to hear when the hybrid suddenly growled at her.

In seconds, Klaus had grabbed a hold of her hair and roughly yanked her up until she was facing him. With her heart thundering wildly against her chest, Davina felt only cold dread when she saw Klaus' furious face.

"What did you say, little witch?" He hissed with palpable rage.

"You heard me you bastard! I said you are nothing but a pathetic creature who is always in desperate need for Daddy's love!" She sneered at the Original Hybrid.

Without warning, the hybrid's hand snapped forward and started choking her again. Davina let out a strangled cry. Her eyes widening.

"You little bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Klaus said while his face transformed. His eyes turned molten gold while dark veins surfaced beneath his eyes. She also watched with growing trepidation when his teeth lengthened into double hybrid fangs.

"Go - go right ahead an - and kill me! You- your beloved Cami won't...won't forgive you if you do!" Davina managed to gasp out as she tried to pry Klaus' hand off her throat. She was starting to feel faint from the lack of oxygen while dark spots began to appear in her vision.

Uttering Cami's name made Klaus pause, who had been about to sink his fangs on her.

"Do you think mentioning Cami will be enough to dissuade me from hurting you thoroughly?" Klaus glared at her with terrifying intensity while he tightened his hold on her neck until Davina could feel the painful burn in her lungs from the lack of oxygen. "However, perhaps giving you a quick death is too good for you. Why don't we try something else instead?"

Davina was close to losing consciousness, but then Klaus loosened his hold on her throat. The moment he did, Davina finally was able to breathe again and she quickly took a lung full of breath. Unfortunately, Klaus didn't give her the time to recover more because he suddenly yanked Davina by the hair and forced her to stare into his eyes.

Davina immediately felt terror gripped her heart, when she realized what the bastard was planning. With her still wearing the dark object - the manacles on her wrists, she was nothing more than a powerless human at the moment. A human who had no way of stopping a vampire from completely compelling her to do anything he wanted.

"Tell me the truth, Davina. How much do you hate me right now?" Klaus' pupils dilated as he compelled her.

Davina only caught a glimpse of a smirk playing across the hybrid's plump, red lips right before her mind completely succumbed to the compulsion.

"I hate you so much that I want to strangle you with my bare hands or slit your throat and watch the light leave from your eyes," the answer came pouring out of Davina's mouth without her permission.

Like a prisoner of her own body, she watched everything happened. Her will was gone, alongside her rage and terror. It felt like a thick mist had settled over her mind.

She heard Klaus' mocking laughter. It sounded like it was coming from a distance. Despite the fact that Davina was practically straddling the hybrid on the backseat of the car.

"Such a bloodthirsty witch….and since killing you is no longer an option, how about a lesson in humility instead, hmn?...I do love to see my enemies brought low and humiliating them is something I am very adept at... perhaps let us try another form of punishment for you this time...So why don't you tell me a secret that you haven't told anyone, Davina? Tell me something completely embarrassing about yourself. A secret that you would choose to carry to your grave."

The compulsion enveloped her mind once more and Davina told Klaus an embarrassing truth that she didn't dare acknowledged even to herself.

"The first time I saw your brother Elijah while I was still stuck in the attic, I found him quite handsome." Davina admitted without conscious thought, "In fact, when Marcel let him go, I couldn't help but dream about your older brother. Oftentimes, my dreams of him were quite explicit."

Her automatic and honest answer seemed to have shock the hybrid because he suddenly lapsed into silence.

"I never even thought that you might fancy my noble brother, Davina. That certainly is quite shocking...but not as shocking as your admission for having explicit dreams about Elijah. Now, why don't you tell me all these dreams you speak of? And I want all the sordid details if you please.." Klaus said, his smirk widening.

"At first, it was just a dream of us talking about our favorite hobbies. However, when Josh came in and started talking to me about his past boyfriends and his sex life in great detail, my dreams about your brother started to change. From talking about anything, the dreams became more intimate like Elijah kissing and touching me, which inevitably turned more sexual in nature. I never dreamed about Tim like that. But your brother is an attractive man. And so every time I have one of those dreams of your brother, I always wake up with my panties completely drenched with arousal and with a terrible, pulsing need between my thighs. Sometimes all I had to do was use my fingers to rub my clit a few times before I found myself cumming at the thought of having Elijah's cock buried inside me."

If Davina had been more aware, she would have noticed the way Klaus' eyes had darkened or heard the hybrid's breath suddenly hitching the instant she mentioned about touching herself and finding release at the thought of Elijah's cock inside her.

Even without her knowledge, it was quite obvious how the Original Hybrid was turned on by her secret confession.

"Go on, love. I want to learn more about your not-so-innocent thoughts about my brother. Like I said before, I want all the details…" the hybrid said to her in a low, gravelly voice while his gaze turned almost hungry.


	3. Naughty Little Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -wherein Klaus Mikaelson learns about Davina Claire's sexual fantasies of Elijah

"I never tried touching myself before but I was so desperate for sexual gratification that I ended up giving into temptation. I started fingering myself while I imagined that it was Elijah's hands on me. The thought of it was embarrassing at first but after a while, I no longer feel bad about touching myself while I was stuck in that Church's attic."

"You are such a naughty girl, Davina. Touching yourself while in a holy place...Now, why don't you tell me the other things you want my noble brother to do to you, little minx? I want to know how filthy your mind is." The hybrid drawled darkly.

"I am still a virgin and I always fantasize about what it feels like to have my first time. So I get off at the thought of your brother using his mouth to suck my clit while he thrusts his fingers inside of me."

She remained oblivious when Klaus tightened his hold on her hair right before he leaned closer to her until his warm, minty breath wafted against her cheeks.

"I always thought of the first time he would touch me down there. I imagined him sliding a finger inside me, stretching me slowly, and simply making me clenched in excitement and pleasure around his stroking digit while his tongue would circle around my clit. At first, he would only use one finger, then two, and he would work my silken heat into accepting the third. It would feel _incredibly good_ to have those pianist fingers stretching my tight passage. By this time, I imagined that I would be so wet - _practically dripping -_ that Elijah could have easily taken my maidenhead already, but your brother wouldn't. He would like to take his sweet time with me, to draw out the pleasure until I would beg for his cock. Elijah might start fingering me slowly but he would soon pick up the speed until the sweet tension that built up inside of me would snap and I would finally cum around his pistoning digits. And when I am properly stretched and lubricated, your brother would take me then and I imagined how it would feel like to feel the amazing sensation of getting filled by something far larger than three fingers, to finally get stuff by your brother's large cock until I could feel every inch of him slowly sliding inside my wet, virgin heat."

"Fuck…"

Klaus' choked curse didn't register to Davina, not even when the hybrid started shifting beneath her, like trying to ease a growing problem. Davina was oblivious to the sensation of something hard and hot currently pressed against her center.

"Go on. Don't stop, little witch." Klaus' words came out as a mixture between a growl and a pant.

Davina's mind was still hazy and so she didn't notice the obvious desire written on Klaus' face as he stared down at her. If she was aware of her surroundings, she would have noted the hybrid's ragged breathing and she would have seen the way his eyes remained transfixed on her sultry lips as she responded to his questions.

"I imagined that there will be a momentary discomfort when he finally takes my virginity. But I would start to enjoy having your brother's hot shaft inside me. The pleasure of being filled to the brim and stretched so fully will be enough to bring me closer to the edge even after a few thrusts and with Elijah's finger rubbing rapidly against my clit. I would feel myself begin to tighten around your brother's thick cock, to feel the pleasure building up inside me, where I wouldn't be able to help but writhe and moan as your brother fuck me hard and fast, completely branding me with his exquisite heat. And with one snap of your brother's hips, and a hard graze over my sensitive clit, I would finally come and I would _cum hard_. Perhaps I would even cry out Elijah's name and claw his back in complete and utter ecstasy. Elijah, on the other hand, would ride through my orgasm. He would continue to thrust into me as my cunt tightened around him with such strength and intensity that your brother would follow after my own release with a groan of his own. He would cum inside me and pump me full of his hot seed... And after, as I lay completely sated in bed, I imagined how Elijah would go down on me and lick the evidence of my innocence - my virgin blood, and our combined juices, dripping from my still twitching passage."

"Bloody hell Davina…" Klaus groaned and he couldn't seem to help but grind into her, right at the juncture between her thighs, where she was starting to get wet despite her current compelled state. It looked like remembering her secret sexual fantasies managed to elicit such a subconscious response within Davina's body.

"I can smell you getting aroused right now, you dirty little witch. Fuck!"

Davina didn't react to Klaus' curses, his words, and even the way his body's almost needy response after he heard her naughty fantasy about Elijah.

Oblivious to Klaus' hard predicament, Davina remained unmoved even when Klaus leaned forward to whisper into her ear. His breath coming up in short pants that made her involuntarily shiver.

"I admit spanking your lovely ass and watching your skin turned such a beautiful shade of red, was quite a sight to behold. However, I think the kind of punishment is far too tamed...I am beginning to think of a proper way to teach you a lesson... With your absolute loathing for me, I wonder how you will react when you finally come to your senses…" He whispered to her while he ran a finger down the nape of her neck, which elicited another unconscious shiver from her.

"Even though you are still under compulsion, it looks like speaking about your sexual fantasy out loud has gotten you all so work up, love….to the point that I can practically smell you through your soaked knickers...But I will be merciful and I will let you deal with your current problem Davina. You can do what you want with yourself," His lips brushed against the shell of her ear and then he nuzzled his nose against her hair. "I want to watch you do it right here.. _right now_. I want to watch you touch yourself, my innocent little witch... Go ahead, love...Be a good girl. You can show me how you pleasure yourself and I promise that I won't spank you again."

"Do you want me to take off my clothes so that you can see me properly as I do it?" was Davina's automatic response.

"Gods, yes…," Klaus let out a breathy groan at her absent-minded suggestion. He instinctively jerked his hips up towards her while she remained straddled on top of him. "Yes, take off your clothes. I want to see your slick dripping between your pretty, pink folds...to watch you slip your fingers inside your tight, virgin cunt...and look at you when you fondle your pert, little tits, love... Fuck! I want to see _all of you_.."

The Original Hybrid finished while he leaned back on his seat and waited for her to do as he said. His eyes were now akin to the color of dark stormy seas and half-hooded by his long, dark lashes.

"Ok," Davina said as she swiftly grabbed the hem of her red shirt before lifting it off her, which revealed the white lacy bra beneath it. However, due to her manacles still wrapped around her wrists, her clothes got tangled around her arms.

Meanwhile, lust-filled eyes watched her while she remained a mindless automaton. Klaus was now frequently shifting beneath her and the bulge in his pants was a prominent reminder of where this thing between them might be headed.

Like a mindless puppet, she tried to remove her shirt and when she couldn't, she was about to tear it apart, when the hybrid beat her to it.

"Here. Let me help you with that, sweetheart," the hybrid growled right before he reached out with both hands and then tore her shirt open from the neck down. Instantly, cool air swept through her exposed flesh and Davina noted how the hybrid leaned back to inspect her closely.

He cast an appreciative glance over her smooth, pale flesh, the top of her full, pert breasts, her small waist and her flat stomach before focusing on her chest again. His eyes lingering on her cleavage and the unconscious scarlet flush that blossomed on her skin.

"You know what I want, little witch. Now, show me." He told her as his dark blue eyes paused to look at her white bra that had a front hook on it.

Davina did as instructed and unhooked her bra next. Klaus' eyes sharpened as he finally beheld her exposed breasts, where her small nipples had already pebbled into hard points. She absently noted how the hybrid clenched his hands at his sides, like he was trying to restrain himself from reaching out and touching her.

Davina didn't stop moving and continued to undress herself in front of the hybrid, who was getting all the more aroused as more of her unblemish, youthful skin was revealed.

She quickly hiked her skirt up to reveal her white lacy panties, which was already drenched with her arousal. Davina missed the sight of Klaus licking his lips as he stared at the wet spot right where her soaked entrance was.

She was about to sit up from his lap and shimmy off her underwear, when Klaus moved again. Every line in his body showed impatience as he reached out to hook his thumbs on her white lacy underwear, and with a sharp yank of his hands, he tore her panties off of her.

There was a snapping sound as the piece of cloth just simply gave way beneath the strength of a thousand year old hybrid. Soon, her underwear was tossed to the side.

The moment her moist heat was exposed to the air, Klaus' nostrils flared as he smelled her sweet and innocent scent. For a hybrid, it became far more intoxicating combined with Davina's obvious arousal.

Following his earlier need to show him everything, Davina leaned back on his lap and spread her thighs wider until Klaus had an unobstructed view of her glistening sex.

At her shameless display, she heard Klaus' let out a growl of pure want and Davina watched as the hybrid slowly reached out to skate a finger over her left inner thigh, where a trickle of her essence had left a sticky, translucent moisture on her creamy skin.

The sensation of his finger grazing near her entrance made her cunt clenched instinctively in excitement while another rush of moisture pooled inside her silken heat.

"You are so beautiful," came Klaus remarked gruffly while he stared at her exposed sex with a blinding need. His finger rubbing against her skin and so dangerously close to her throbbing center that Davina felt her pussy contract again, almost greedy to take his finger inside her.

"But I want to see more, Davina. So why don't you part your pretty folds for me, my pet."

Davina did as instructed and moved her fingers to part her pink folds and reveal her swollen nub and the small entrance to her sex.

Klaus let out a deep-throated moan at the sight of her narrow opening. His hips lifting almost desperately towards the curve of her ass.

"Bloody He - aaa...Fuck!" He cursed out loud as he moved beneath her again. "You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now, you little minx! To feel your tight wet pussy wrapped around my cock."

There was a momentary paused as Klaus simply stared at the spot where Davina felt the throbbing need at her center. 

And then, without warning, Klaus' hand shot out to grab her by the nape and pulled her towards him. The hybrid's eyes were dark with lust, his breath coming in short pants while his red lips parted as he slanted them towards her own. Almost desperate to kiss her sultry lips. To finally give into temptation and taste her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know that this fic don't contain rape. But it does contain Dubious consent.

**Author's Note:**

> For my writing updates, you can check me on tumblr: [ bloomsburry-dhazel ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bloomsburry-dhazel)


End file.
